


Just Another One Of Her Games

by Thestrawberryone



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, But kinda a happy ending?, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), The joker isn't the joker just Jack, This isn't what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestrawberryone/pseuds/Thestrawberryone
Summary: Harley and Jack broke up a long time ago. When Harley see's him for the first time in years, her first instinct is to seduce him.It's not what you think.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Jack Napier, Harley Quinn/Joker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Just Another One Of Her Games

A spark of recognition and a flash of green.  
“ Jack..? “  
she whispered under her breath as she hopped off the stage she danced on much to the dismay of her adoring audience of horny old men. She walked almost zombie like towards him in the vip section before pulling herself together and getting back to her persona. Her painted lips curled into her signature smile and she slipped onto his lap as she would any customer  
“Hiya big man... “  
he looked all official in his suit and tie.  
“ All work and no play makes you a dull boy...” she moved to lick his ear  
“ It's been a while Jack...” she whispered so his colleagues couldn’t hear her.  
She pressed her breasts against him “ Hows a private dance?” She suggested grinning from ear to ear  
“ I look good naked.” She added with a wink, knowing he’d seen it all before.

Jack stiffened, he hadn’t expected to see HER of all people. Then again, the lights, drinks... attention... was all very much her.

His colleagues whistled around him  
“Go on then J, if you don’t I will!” Howled a man known as ‘slick’.  
He was a short but muscular-man kept around for his brawn. Nobody could blame his outburst with a women as beautiful as Harley seemingly on the hunt for a couple of bucks or a dick

Jack slowly started to smile. He hadn’t seen Harley since they were practically kids.Their relationship had been a mess of jealousy, hardcore sex and borderline abuse from both sides. Who could blame them? They were passionate and naive.The end to their relationship however had been quiet, when she simply left. Now here she was..acting like all was right with this situation. Like any other broad looking to the richest looking pig to give them attention and money of course. Was she testing him? Teasing him?  
“ You’ve got a proposition doll.” He drawled calmly, running his hand over and off her hip to reach for a cigarette.  
“ Why don’t you take it? He’s got the doe.”  
Placing the cigarette between his lips he lit it up and took a puff as he felt Harley’s body weight now shifting uncontrollably on top of him. He heard her start to mumble and his smile grew. Where’d all that confidence go?

“ I.. wasn’t offerin’ him..” she grumbled before trailing off, eyes searching his.  
She was the one who left him. With Ivy’s encouragement, she’d packed up her stuff in the dead of night and disappeared. Why? It’d just gotten too toxic, one or both of them were getting hurt more often than not. She couldn't keep getting hurt, and she couldn't keep hurting him, no matter how much she loved him. No matter how mad at her he probably was. She didn't know if or even how should could fix that and so,it was the right thing to do at the time.When the sun was up all was well but the nights were always the worst. Nights were when she missed him. Nights were when she wanted him, no, needed him to fill the hole he’d left in her head and heart. Nights were when any sense of normalcy and sanity were gone with the wind that swept through the city. Seeing him in the flesh amplified it. She felt Irrational and impulsive. Hence how she ended up in her ex boyfriends lap, desperately pressed into him. She wasn't sure of her goals or motivation, if she had any, all she knew was things felt right when she was close to him.

Upon hearing her response Jack burst out laughing, really she was too easy. He knew her well enough to know that unless it was to make him jealous she wouldn’t give out her dances so easily. Especially not to a man with a mug as ugly as Slicks. She was picky and when she did pick, she had good taste. He suddenly stopped his laughter with a gasp  
“Come on Harls, don’t tell me it’s..” he paused “specifically moi that you’re trying to seduce? None of these good men will do?”  
He didn’t have to look down at her to know her face would be a flame.He took another puff off his cigarette and pushed her back a bit to give her a proper look. She was in her colours, red and black latex hugged her body in the form of short shorts and a bustier. The red in her cheeks complimented it all.  
“ It’s been awhile but you should know it’ll take more than a lap dance from a naked dame to get me in bed.”  
He put out the cigarette on the table.  
“But because you look good in red, I’ll humour you.”  
He saw her open her mouth as if to say something before she closed it again without a word. As he stood he lifted her off his lap onto her feet. “ lead the way.” He’d missed teasing her like this, making the notoriously talkative Harley Quinn speechless .

She shouldn’t have been surprised, even back then he played her like a fiddle. He always seemed to know which buttons to press. Which would embarrass her, anger her, turn her on.. Quietly she lead him behind the vip lounge into a private room. The room was outfitted with a leather couch, velvet curtains and a tall silver pole in the centre.  
“Any requests big boss man?” She asked, falling back into the role of a stripper  
“ Role playing is something I offer. Master and servant?” She heard herself saying bitterly as she walked in front of him, hips swaying as she made her way to the pole.  
Hearing him sigh, she could picture him, brows furrowed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. She didn’t have to look back.  
“What are you doing in a place like this Harley?” He asked, though he sounded like he already had an idea.  
“ A girls gotta keep her head above water, I gotta eat and Pam can’t babysit forever.” She admitted turning back to see him exactly how she’d pictured.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if adjusting it before he looked at her. Eyes dark and piercing, her heart skipped. Calmly he walked to the leather couch and took a seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket in the process. Harley watched his every movement with anticipation, he wasn't as easy for her to read as she knew she was to him  
“Next question..” he started  
“ What kind of game are you trying to play?”  
She could feel his dark eyes searching her, they gave away nothing overtly but she could swear he looked sad  
“ I..” She stammered  
“You left me Harley.” He continued harshly  
“ without even a goodbye. Then you show up here and try to hop on my dick like that didn’t happen. And I’m cruel?” He chuckled, leaving Harley’s blood to run cold.  
The colour must have drained from her face because he seemed to notice.  
“Don’t worry doll, I won’t touch you. Club rules and all that.”  
His tone lightened and she left out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Guilt. She had left him and now she was doing this.  
“ I’m sorry.” She managed  
“ its just that it was so toxic and I always meant to call and fix it but I wanted to fix me first and then-“  
“Harley.” He cut her off “ I said I’d humour your lap dance, strip tease or whatever. Not your excuses.” 

He was done with the talking, especially about emotions. The truth was that he had been hurt by her leaving. He was well aware of their toxicity and how far it had escalated given the black eye she’d given him and busted lip he’d given her on their last night together. But it hadn’t been all bad and it could’ve been fixed without her leaving. Least he thought so. He’d wanted to. They Could’ve... Jack narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. There wasn’t a way in hell he’d be that vulnerable again. It had been juvenile, in his eyes  
“ Master and slave is like vanilla ice cream to you and me pumpkin, got anything more interesting?” He teased  
“How about..” He trailed off, tapping his chin lightly  
“Desperate ex girlfriend attempting to get dicked down by her successful ex boyfriend? Isn’t that it Harley girl? You’ve missed the feeling of my cock slamming you into the ground?” 

As he spoke, she found herself unable to respond vocally. Head too distracted in a swirl of guilt, anger and regret. Neither of them seemed to notice as Harley walked up to where he sat on the couch, raised her hand and slapped him hard across his cheek. The sound of it, and the tears in her eyes surprised them both.  
“Do you always gotta be so vulgar? You know that ain’t the full picture.”  
Her lower lip trembled “You know it.” she repeated.  
Through her bleary eyes she could see that he moved to cross his arms across his chest.  
“No Harley, frankly I don't know it.” He replied harshly. She realized she’d fucked up, the first time she’d seen him in years, after many hours of therapy and within the first hour of seeing him again she was already hitting him. She could imagine his face was stone cold.  
“ Frankly..” he continued  
“ I have no fucking clue. From my point of view all you’ve been trying to do is play with me. How else am I supposed to interpret the offer of a nude lap dance and roleplay session? Hmm?” He sighed and moved to stand up from his seat, stepping around her and heading for the door.  
He didn't hit her back. That was the first thing she noticed, the worst part was that for once she felt like she deserved it.  
“I’m done hanging around, you interrupted a business meeting you know?”  
she heard him say, voice colder than usual.  
“Wait...Puddin’..” she whispered, causing him to stop in his tracks and fish for something in his pockets.  
He pulled out a handful of bills and tossed them back towards her  
“This enough to cover our private show?” He asked, meeting her eyes once more.  
“That's not-” she cut herself off “That’s...this isn't what I want, I've missed you.”  
Her tears were falling faster now and she could barely see him through the waterworks.  
“I didn't wanna hurt you or get hurt, I was scared.”  
She admitted, stepping on the money to move closer to him.  
“I ran away to get better and then we could be better together?” her voice cracked 

He frowned....pitiful. As she stood in front of him, communicating clearer than she had all night, that's the first word that came to his mind.  
“You say that, but you do realize you just hit me?” he replied raising a brow  
“Not that I’m torn up about it, but isn't that contrary to all that ‘getting better’ stuff?” he cocked his head as if the motion would help him collect his thoughts  
“Not just that, I don't know if you know this Harls, but missing the way a guys cock feels inside you isn't enough for all this drama.” He laughed, part of him knowing that wasn't the extent of it but needing to hear it.  
His ego, bravado and laughter hid his pain, self doubt and self loathing, and none of those parts of him could settle for being nothing more than good lay to her. As he continued to stare, she wiped her eyes  
“That isn't all I missed, I been trying to tell ya.” She looked away and he followed her gaze to the floor then back up to her  
“I miss your smile, your laugh, that twinkle in your eye.”  
She bit her lip “ I miss your famous flapjacks and your bad jokes.”  
He rolled his eyes, his jokes were good  
“ So you missed my pancakes?” He asked eyebrows raised.  
She continued “I miss the way you looked at me when you wanted me, I miss hearing your opinions on things and the way you challenge my thinking.  
I miss your bluntness, the way you push my buttons. I miss-”  
He cut her off, “Harley.” His voice was firm and commanding in a way that immediately shut her up.  
“Just ask me out on a date next time.” His frown cracked into a smile and as she grasped the situation her expression mirrored his.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually based on the first paragraph which I wrote as a role-play starter that was never used from years ago. I'm a bit rusty but I actually quite liked how it went. Thinking about writing a prequel and/or sequel...?


End file.
